


Celebratory Beverages

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Perhaps more of the titular item than was wise.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Liz Ortecho
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Celebratory Beverages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flintsjohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintsjohn/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Platonic Liz & Michael ; mood: hopeful and/or drunk ; word: tequila  
> ~ Tas

"You have the best hypotheses."

Liz giggled, not sure she could even pronounce hypotheses right now. Made of tequila, that was Elizabeth Ortecho tonight. Of course, she'd earned the bender, having had a major breakthrough in her angiogenic research. Hence, drinking at the Pony with her favourite fellow scientist.

"Well, Mikey, I love how you float things to me. It's sooooo convenient. And fast! Which gives me more time to concoct hypo - hypoth - to make shit up," she decided on instead, watching as Michael laughed so hard he literally slid under the table.

Liz downed the final shot. "I win!"


End file.
